


Coffee Shop Encounters

by rum (scrbmania)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Coffee Shops, Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, dom yams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrbmania/pseuds/rum
Summary: Terushima doesn’t know when he had developed the feeling of butterflies in his stomach whenever his gazes meet him, he had never felt heat rushing down his cheeks.  It was a strange overwhelming feeling but it feels good, he thought.(Terushima's first crush)
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Terushima Yuuji, teruyama - Relationship
Kudos: 53





	Coffee Shop Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> dom yamaguchi brain rot, few errors on the way. Hope you'll like it!

He had stars in his face and glistening emeralds in his eyes, Terushima looks at Yamaguchi with the lease of subtleness and all the tranquil awe of watching the cherry blossoms at Hanami. 

Terushima doesn’t know when he had developed the feeling of butterflies in his stomach whenever his gazes meet him, he had never felt heat rushing down his cheeks. He was his first crush, as cheesy as it sounds, Terushima never liked anyone genuinely. It was a strange overwhelming feeling but it feels good, he thought. 

At the age twenty-three, Terushima felt like he was back in high school and having his first ever crush, beating over the bushes convincing himself he’s feeling something platonic. But his friends have told otherwise, the bright pink hue that nestles on his cheeks. Stuttering to fing his words whenever Yamaguchi speaks to him, Terushima’s too dumb to keep denying. 

The all known feeling was slammed to him when their eyes met again, like the sun setting Terushima can’t assess what he just felt. His heart beats faster and his whole body tense forgetting the definition of ease. Yamaguchi gazes over him, pretending to be oblivious to how silly he looks right now and chuckling to ease the atmosphere. 

“Is there dirt on my face? Oh god, I’m sorry.” 

Yamaguchi laughs again, his eyes squinting a little and Terushima can’t help but to feel a little bit embarrassed. He lowers his head and hides his face away, Yamaguchi halts and smiles at him. He extends his hand to reach the other’s hand and pull it close to him. 

“There’s nothing on your face. You looked so tense, I’m not going to eat you.” He says and squeezes Terushima’s hand lightly giving him a reassuring smile. Terushima picks up a glance of Yamaguchi’s smile and quickly avoids eye contact. Yamaguchi’s expression didn’t change, he maintains the gaze he gave over him; amused and aroused. He didn’t say anything more and focused on the cake he had ordered, but he kept watching him on the edge of his eyes, the times he blinked and subtly shooking his head, all of those. Terushima sips on his drink, they have been there for thirty minutes but he can’t still process that his crush agreed to have a coffee with him, truly unbelievable. 

“You know, you didn’t have to show-up and agree when I asked you for coffee.” Terushima breaks in silence, lifting his head to take a look at his  _ date _ , his expression didn’t change, did he say something wrong? This is definitely nerve-wrecking and not his character, he’s an on-going and confident person but right now he’s far different. 

“Don’t you like my company?”

“Oh..NO! It’s not like that--” 

Terushima panics and brushes his hair with his fingers, chuckling nervously as he fidgets on his seat. He looked at Yamaguchi again, frustrated at himself, he probably sounded rude. The only chance he had to spend time with him and he absolutely ruined it. What the fuck Terushima?

“Hey Yuuji, calm down. I was messing with you, there’s nothing wrong accepting your invitation right?” Yamaguchi snaps Terushima back into their conversation. His face immediately lit up from the expression he had before. Yamaguchi just giggled at him, and for what time of the day Terushima paused, looking at him with wide eyes. He giggled, he did what? He’s trying his best to process everything but it’s too much.

“Yamaguchi-- you...called me Yuuji?”

“Oh, I did. I’m sorry sort of new habit”

Terushima smiles, his cheeks heating up but it was too hard to hide. He looked at him with so much wonder in his eyes.

“No, no, it's fine. Really. I was just surprised.”

“My bad?” 

He looked at him with awe, eyes memorizing his features. The golden shine of skin, and the beautiful constellation in his face. Terushima laughed in his seat, he didn’t expect it. It felt like a reflex to him, all natural. He’s too adorable, he thinks.

“Yuuji, you’re staring”

“I’m sorry, hahahaha It's just that--”

“That what?”

Terushima swallows the lump as if there’s something stuck in his throat when there’s nothing. He looks at him in the eye, it wasn’t really part of his plan. The plan was to ask him out for a coffee, make friends or something of sort? But how did things end up like this? He averts his gazes and chuckles to relieve that nerve wrecking question and even tried to change the topic.

“Their coffee is great, I should visit this cafe more.”

“Yes indeed, but you’re changing the topic”

“Ah--haha, that? Uhh”

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine.”

“No, no. I just need to process everything. Please pinch me.”

Yamaguchi giggled again, and pulled Terushima’s hand and kissed the back of his finger while he stared directly in his eyes. Terushima’s cheeks flushed red and pulled his hand away, jaw dropped like his whole body was poured with a cold bucket of water. 

“You’re going to kill me!” Terushima said gasping while Yamaguchi looked at him with awe and giggled. He swears this is going to be the end of him, how can someone be adorable as he is allowed to walk on earth freely?

“I wouldn’t like that”

“You’re such a flirt Yamaguchi”

“I’m not really doing anything.”

“That’s the point! You’re so beautiful, smart, and immensely talented-” 

It was already then when Terushima realized that he vomited the words he wanted to say and obviously confessed. THIS IS NOT PART OF THE PLAN! Terushima sighed and shies away again, how can he possibly face him again?

“Dangerous.”

Terushima paused, he heard what Yamaguchi had just said, he kept his eyes averted not meeting his, but he heard it clear and crisp. What does he even mean by that? He’s confused but the embarrassment he feels overpowers it, damn Terushima you’re stupid.

“Yuuji baby have you been listening to me?”

He was taken aback from his flashbacks when he heard Yamaguchis’s husky voice speak not over his ear, and when he felt his fingers run past his inner thighs. His voice was sweet, daring, and authoritative which made him look at his eyes. It was big, round, and the right shade of a chocolate swirl, and they looked at him with so much fondness.

He likes it.

“Yes, I’ve been listening.” 

“Were you?” 

He gulps on his skin,  _ he’s not listening. He didn’t even have a single idea what he just said.  _ Knowing Yamaguchi, he’s well aware of it.

“I’m not listening--”

“I know.” 

Yamaguchi held Terushima with his gazes, the latter squirmed on his back underneath him. A smile forming in his lips, grinning widely while he pushed his knees in between Terushima’s thighs.

“hnngh...Yama- ah!”

His yelp was swallowed by Yamaguchi’s tongue when he had lean to shut his mouth. He kissed him, tracing his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Terushima wanted to moan but instead he made cute squirming sounds while he grips on Yamaguchi’s clothes. He didn’t really care how he looks right now,  _ he wanted him. more. more of him.  _ He couldn’t get enough.

When Yamaguchi parts from their kiss, Terushima looked at him panting. Eyes droopy and lips a little bit tipsy from the kiss. He watched Yamaguchi lick his lips, which made his eye widen in anticipation followed by a gulp. How can someone be both excited and scared?

“Yamaguchi...please”

“Please what?”   
  


“You- I want more..of you”

Yamaguchi chuckles and tips to peck Terushima’s lips who’s comfortably lying on his bed. He gives him a smug look and smiles. Terushima wanted to complain, he fucking do, but he can’t. He looks at him with puppy eyes, pleading to be relieved, arching his back to show him the bulge on his trousers and maybe how itchy his asshole for a dick. He lets out lewd mewls, hips thrusting in the air while he grips the bedsheet.

“hnngh..Yamaguchi please”

“Who?”

“M..master--fuck me please.”

Terushima didn’t know what exactly happened after they had that coffee and how he ended up under Yamaguchi’s mercy, everything happened so fast it seemed like it was under blurry whim. But, he’s not against it. He’s drooling on the side of lips, while his eyes glued on the sight of him unbuttoning his shirt. 

Yamaguchi hasn't done anything much, he just kisses him on his lips, sucked on his tongue and on his skin, and his feign touches on his sensitive spots yet Terushima is already burning. His eyes didn’t look elsewhere but him. He stared and stared, lulling his mind off his worries and only thinking about him. 

“You can beg more Yuuji.”

He whines and gives him a dirty look before he lifts his hips again, inviting Yamaguchi over. He wants him, he wants to be touched, to get ravaged, anything just to ease from this feeling that looms over his body. He looks at him again, eyes filled with the pleas his body craves for. Yamaguchi tilts his head and chuckles, lips pursuing into a wide and playful grin. Terushima can only curse in his mind how fucking different this person is, the duality he’s witnessing arouses him more. 

“FUCK PLEASE! Touch me! Fuck me! Anything...use me to your liking”

“Use you to my liking huh?”

“Yes...please. Master~” Terushima purrs while he locks his gazes on Yamaguchi’s eyes. He saw how his adams apple went up and down when he gulped, it sent more anticipation down his spine. A subtle yet menacing smirk forming in his lips, on the other hand Yamaguchi shivers in excitement. The amount of submission Terushima is showing him is both thrilling and terrifying. 

“What baby wants, shall baby get.” 

Yamaguchi dips to the height of his bed and kisses Terushima again. His lips all over the other while Terushima’s hand clutch on his skin, clinging to him while their lips talk in a rhythm of hunger and lust. 

Their lips and bodies clash, sounds of Terushima’s pleading echoing in the four corners of the room while Yamaguchi fucks him on his rear. What happened there passed by like a blur, it was fulfilling and satisfying. Terushima didn’t say anything more but the moans that escaped his lips voluntarily. 

His eyes drooped over his lashes and had his last look at Yamaguchi while panting, he swears this wasn’t part of the plan, but he’s not complaining. 

“P...pretty”

“You did well baby.”

Terushima just smiled and nodded his head, mumbling something like ‘mhnm’. He had stars in his face and glistening emeralds in his eyes, Terushima looks at Yamaguchi with the lease of subtleness and all the tranquil awe of watching the cherry blossoms at Hanami. 


End file.
